


Break Your Play Ship

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom!Tony, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sub!Loki, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes Loki work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Your Play Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaa? Two parts in one week? Call it an apology for not having kept up with my weekly posts. 
> 
> I blame all of you for this one. Or at least several of you readers who suddenly decided to throw all of these hot prompts and ideas at me (you know who you are, yeah I'm looking at you). Uggggghhhhhh. 
> 
> Excuse me while I go cry over my other poor WIPs that's aren't getting touched.

"Please Tony, let me let it out." Loki begged as soon as the door opened for him to enter the workshop. Tony looked up from where he was working on some new schematics to see Loki standing awkwardly by the entrance. He looked really good, though, with a pair of dark jeans and a deep green shirt.

"Let what out?" Tony asked, deliberately aloof. Loki scowled and folded his arms in front of his chest, but let them back down quickly, as if he'd suddenly remembered why he was so uncomfortable.

"You know what." Loki mumbled, looking away as a high blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh?" Tony intoned, enjoying the frustration that was radiating from Loki. He started saving all his progress and shutting down his work station.

"I think Natasha knew…" Loki whispered, mortification coloring his tone. He twitched and started fidgeting with his hands in his shirt and pants.

Tony chuckled at that, saying, "I think Natasha knows every secret in this Tower. That wouldn't be all that surprising, actually." Loki made a soft sound of embarrassment as Tony stood up and stretched, letting his hands reach high above his head and then bent over to the side.

"Please. Sir." Loki tried again. Tony switched to the other side, and watched Loki; he had shifted his weight to his other side, and was still wringing his hands. He must have been very desperate for him to be showing this much of a reaction, and sure enough, when Tony observed all of Loki, he could see the faint bulge that the jeans were doing a good job of hiding.

Loki waited, watching Tony finish popping all of his joints and stretching out his limbs. Finally Tony stood up and stared at Loki. "Fine, I have something better in mind anyway."

Loki's initial reaction of relief was quickly overrun by nervous apprehension. He didn't know what Tony was planning, but when Tony beckoned him to the elevator, Loki followed obediently. Tony entered the elevator and leaned against the railing, watching as Loki entered behind him.

"Jarvis? Take us to the play room, please. And no rush." Tony commented idly.

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis replied smoothly. Loki couldn't help the slight shiver when the doors closed behind him. The elevator started moving, but it didn't go as fast as it usually did.

"Turn around. Slowly." Tony commanded. Loki swallowed, and did as he was told, turning in place. He could feel Tony's eyes examining his whole body and he felt open. Trying to reclaim a bit of his own arrogance and pride, Loki blinked hard and then swayed his hips as he turned away from Tony. He knew how to seduce, so he would use all of his tricks.

It seemed to work a little too well, because Loki was suddenly shoved against the opposite wall, Tony's entire frame pressing against his back. One of Tony's hands shot out and hit the emergency button on the panel, forcing the elevator to come to a stop, while his other hand wrapped around Loki's hip, possessively pulling him backwards against Tony who grinded hard against Loki's ass. The movement jarred the vibrating plug in Loki's ass, causing him to cry out when it hit his prostate.

"You're a goddamn tease, you know that?" Tony growled in Loki's ear. "I should bend you over right here and rip that thing out of your ass before fucking you fast and hard, just how you like it." Loki moaned at the image in his head of Tony shoving himself good and deep, forcing Loki to take it. He rolled his hips backwards, but the movement was halted by Tony's hands on his hips, shoving him against the wall again and crowding him even closer.

"No, that's not what you want. Not really." Tony murmured, voice dropping low, causing Loki to shiver again. "You want me to force you on your knees, dig my fingers into your cheeks and fuck that pretty mouth of yours, make you choke on it, all while not letting you come as that plug vibrates away in your ass." One of Tony's hands slipped down to palm Loki's erection through his jeans, and Loki shuddered, groaning at the rough touch. Tony was still rolling his hips against Loki's ass, forcing the plug to move inside of him, and causing bursts of pleasure to invade Loki's mind. Loki's eyes slipped shut, and he just wished he could come like this, pinned to the wall with Tony humping him through layers of clothes. He wished he could come despite the rope forming a ring at the base of his cock, but he knew he couldn't, despite what his body was trying to do.

Suddenly, there was nothing. Loki barely reined in his cry of disappointment when he realized that Tony had moved back and had hit the button on the elevator again. Loki opened his eyes, but couldn't turn around to face Tony, not with the furious blush on his face.

"No, I don't think we'll do that today." Tony continued, as if nothing had happened. "I have better plans in mind." With that, the elevator doors opened and Tony strolled out, leaving Loki alone in the elevator. The doors stayed open, something that Jarvis probably had a hand in, and after a few more moments, Loki forced himself to move after Tony.

Loki looked up to see Tony was on the other side of the room, where the sybian was. Excitement and anxiety flared up like twin flames inside of Loki's gut, as he moved automatically over there.

"Take off your clothes." Tony ordered without looking at Loki as he moved around the machine, fiddling here and there with different things. Loki felt like he was in a daze as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. His pants went next, and then Loki stood there, waiting for Tony's next set of orders. Tony ignored him until he happened to look in Loki's direction, and then Loki suddenly caught his eye.

"Look at you. Fuck, you're delicious." Tony's voice was dripping with awe, and the compliment made Loki blush again. He had on a simple body harness that hugged his frame snugly with red hemp rope. The diamonds in the design showed off Loki's slim build, and the rope at his groin served a double function of cock ring and a security blanket, holding the vibrating plug steady in his ass, with no chance of it slipping out.

Tony walked over to where Loki was standing, and Loki got the impression that he was suddenly prey to a very large, very dangerous jungle cat. Loki watched as Tony's hands came up to trace the lines of the rope. He breathed in deeply when Tony started tracing it lower and lower, following the pattern towards his groin. When he reached his aching cock, Loki let his breath out shakily, groaning softly when Tony gripped him and gave him a stroke.

"My, you certainly are hard." Tony commented slyly. Loki closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side. When he felt Tony release him and tap lightly on the insides of his thighs, Loki obediently shifted his stance, widening his legs a bit more to give Tony better access. Loki's eyes flew open to watch Tony as he felt Tony's fingers follow the rest of the rope to where it was holding the plug in place.

"Has this been distracting, today?" Tony asked innocently. Loki glared at him, because Tony had been the one with the remote, changing the vibrations from soft nothings to harsher sensations, all wreaking havoc on his prostate, and Loki unable to come on it.

Tony tapped on the plug and smiled when Loki flinched. Tony straightened up, then, and said with a wicked smile, "You know, I think I like seeing you hard." Loki couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that.

Tony breathed for a beat, and then said, "I think  that I'm not going to let you come today."

 He turned away from Loki, going back to fiddle with the machine while what Tony just said sank into realization for Loki.

When it did, Loki let out a desperate whine, "Sir…" Loki began, pausing when he realized he didn't know what to say.

"Mmm?" Tony asked, completely unperturbed by Loki's current state of stress. Loki snapped his mouth shut with an audible click when he realized that there was no getting out of this particular course of action.

As if hearing Loki's inner thoughts and reluctant acceptance, Tony said "Come here."

Not knowing what else to do, Loki obeyed numbly. He walked right up to where Tony was leaning against the machine. "Bend over here and present that pretty ass for me." Tony commanded as he gestured to the sybian. Loki placed his hands and forearms on the machine, and bowing his head in shame, he bent his upper body over, sticking his ass up and out as Tony asked.

"Oh, what a good boy for me." Tony crowed, delivering another shiver of shame down Loki's spine to end up in his groin. Not able to see anything in this position, Loki could hear as Tony moved around him, inspecting all facets of his body, and humming in appreciation. Without warning, Tony's hands started caressing his ass, pulling at some ropes and pushing at others. Eventually, Loki realized that he was untying the holding ropes, and felt it when they hung against the backs of his thighs. Tony tapped the base of the plug, forcing a shudder out of Loki, before twisting it out. Loki immediately missed the constant presence of the plug as his hole closed around air. He could hear the faint vibrating sounds, now that it was out of his body, but Tony clicked it off.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Tony asked rhetorically. Loki stayed silent and was surprised when he felt Tony's hands on him again. Tony started tying the rope again, but in a different configuration this time. Loki enjoyed how the ropes were tugged and tightened, moving his body for him, and holding him snugly. 

By the time Tony lifted his hands off of Loki again, Loki realized that the ropes were now spreading his ass cheeks apart, forcing him to present his hole on display. The utter humiliation of the new position made his trapped dick throb.

Tony seemed to know the effect it had on Loki, because he said, "I think this position's a better one, don't you? It'll be better for what you'll be doing anyhow." Tony added, sounding chipper. "Up."

Loki pushed himself up again, gasping when the ropes dug into his ass and kept him spread open even when he straightened up. Tony grinned, "Good boy." Loki let his nails dig into his palms, trying to regain some control over his body.

Tony moved in a whirlwind and spoke like one too, "Okay, here's the thing. I really like you on this machine here, but I thought I might make some more alterations-, oh don't look at me like that, you know I love to alter shit. Anyway, I made some modifications and I think it's going to be lots of fun, so why don't you just hop up on here and we'll get the show on the road."

Loki had adopted an expression of surprise mixed with defiance, and Tony caught it, saying, "I can make this way harder on you than it has to be." The warning in his voice was enough to make Loki acquiesce and move, hands gripping the sybian tightly and pulling himself up to swing a leg over. He sat down and watched as Tony fitted on a rather slim looking dildo onto the machine. Loki was doubtful that that was all that he was going to have to deal with today.

"Alrighty, upsie-daisy." Tony said cheerfully, gesturing for Loki to sit on the dildo. Loki rolled his eyes, but his convulsive swallow gave away how nervous he really was.

Loki scooted closer to the protruding appendage and then pushed himself up. He was open enough from the plug, and the dildo was slicked with lube, so he didn't think it was going to be an issue. Very slowly, Loki let himself sink down onto the cold dildo. He closed his eyes in concentration, feeling how it just filled him up and stroked along his inner walls. Finally, his ass touched the bench pad again, but this time, he was completely rooted to one spot. He breathed out shakily, and when he reopened his eyes, he saw that Tony was looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Tony?" Loki ventured. Hearing his name seemed to snap Tony out of whatever he'd been thinking about, and suddenly he was kneeling on one side of the machine, getting a grip on one of Loki's ankles and pulling it to the rung in the floor and cuffing him to it.

When he got up to move to the other side, he caught Loki's confused look and said, "Gotta make sure you stay on there, sweet-cheeks." Tony gave him a wicked smile and bent over to fasten his other ankle to the floor.

It wasn't the answer Loki had been looking for, but he figured he probably wouldn't get the answer he wanted in a long time, if ever.

"So are you going to tell me what's so special about this machine this time?" Loki aimed for a drawl, but it fell flat. Tony either didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, excited all of a sudden with the task of explaining his new toy.

"Okay, so basically, the cock in you right now can do several things." Tony began. Loki gave him a sort of 'no shit' look, but Tony ignored it, barreling on, "It can grow in width, lengthen, create ridges or bumps, and self-lubricate. Among other things." Tony added when Loki kept staring.

"And what are the other things?" Loki asked, voice sounding smaller than he'd meant it.

"Well, that's the kicker there. If you stop fucking yourself, you're going to find out what they are." Tony looked positively gleeful at the prospect of Loki finding out what was in store for him.

"But I'm not doing anything now…" Loki observed. He wiped his hands on the bench as discreetly as he could.

"Well, I haven't turned it on yet. Duh." Tony procured a remote and waved it beside his face.

"How will it know I'm fucking it?" Loki asked, genuinely curious.

Tony looked so pleased that Loki was interested in the mechanics of the machine. "Movement and temperature sensors. Depending on how fast or slow you go, it'll read and activate different sensors for each time after you stop. And sometimes it'll switch up on you. Really it's just a self-modifying, unpredictable thing that's all in your control." Loki didn't like the sound of that, but he forced his face to remain impassive.

"Control?" Loki asked, throat dry.

Tony actually looked a bit sheepish. "Well. No, actually, not really. More like the illusion of control. But you do influence it greatly. As do I. Really, just concentrate on the task at hand and you'll do great." Tony finished with a grin.

Loki looked unsure, but he didn't really know what to say. Tony noticed Loki's hesitation, and reached a hand up to cup his face. Loki immediately leaned into the touch and breathed out.

"You can always say no, you know." Tony said softly. Loki blinked at him. The reassurance lifted so much weight from Loki's shoulders. It was a reminder that Tony wanted this for Loki, but that he wouldn't hesitate to stop if Loki said so. It was enough to put Loki at ease, and remind him that he always enjoys whatever Tony does to him, no matter how humiliating or painful. His still-hard cock was a physical reminder of that little fact.

"I know." Loki breathed out. The look of relief on Tony's face made Loki smile.

He huffed out a laugh when Tony turned animated again, asking, "Ready, then?"

Loki nodded. "Ready."

Tony pressed the button on the remote.

Loki expected something to happen, but nothing did. The look on Tony's face, however, made him think that nothing was what it seemed. It took a few more minutes before he started feeling a hot sensation coming from the dildo. At first, Loki thought he was imagining it, but then it started getting hotter and hotter, until it felt like the dildo was burning him.

"What the fuck!?" Loki cried out, and tried to lift himself off of the thing, but he forgot that his legs had been bound down to the floor, and the sudden stop made Loki fall back down onto the dildo. As soon as he did, the burning sensation was replaced by a cooler one, and the dildo started vibrating pleasantly.

"Wha-?" Loki didn't understand. In his surprise, he stopped moving, trying to figure out what brought on the change. It wasn't until he felt the dildo stop vibrating and grow colder this time, so unbelievably cold for this body, that Loki suddenly remembered that he had to fuck himself on the dildo to avoid punishments. And these were certainly punishments, if his ass going painfully numb was any indication.

Hesitantly, Loki lifted himself again, knowing how far to go up this time, and sank back down. The cold was replaced with warmth, nothing hot, but enough to feel good, and the pleasant vibration was back, this time with the dildo twisting slowly. Loki noticed that there were ridges and grooves along the dildo that he knew hadn't been there when he first sat on, but he couldn't complain when they pressed deliciously along his prostate.

When Loki gave a moan at the feeling, Tony said, "There we go. I believe he's got it." Loki caught Tony winking at him, but he couldn't bother making a face back, because the next time that he rolled his hips up and down, the dildo expanded just slightly. It didn't hurt; on the contrary, it pushed the ridges deeper along his prostate, causing Loki to moan even louder.

Tony chuckled at Loki's reaction, and said, "I'll just let you enjoy that for a while, then."

He smiled again and turned to walk to the other side of the room where he grabbed a chair and dragged it back to where Loki and the machine were. He plopped down in the chair, letting his legs fall open and watched as Loki slowly lifted himself and sank back down, enjoying his slow fucking.

"Fuck, you look so goddamn good." Tony breathed as he pressed down on his groin, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. Loki saw him and shuddered at the combination of Tony licking his lips and the dildo rotating just so, creating a wave of pleasure that spread throughout his body.

"You don't mind if I enjoy the show a bit, do you?" Tony asked rhetorically as he slowly unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Loki's pace stuttered when he saw Tony's cock, completely obscene with the fact that Tony was still completely dressed.

His hesitation caused a reaction from the dildo, and Loki grunted in surprise when the ridges became a little sharper, just on the edge of pain, and the whole thing swelled in his ass. The shock of it made him freeze, and the dildo kept expanding until Loki felt a tinge of fear before he remembered to move. As soon as he did, the ridges smoothed out again, but the size stayed the same, making it a little bit harder for Loki to fuck himself at first. He got used to the expansion after a few thrusts, though, and then was able to maintain a better pace.

By the time Loki was in control enough to look back at Tony, he saw that Tony had himself in hand, and was leisurely stroking himself, with his eyes completely focused on Loki.

"Having…fun?" Loki panted out. He could feel sweat forming and sliding down his neck and back as his predicament forced him into continued physical exertion.

"You have no idea." Tony breathed out, flicking his wrist and making himself groan softly. Loki felt jealous for a moment, thinking about the fact that he wasn't the one trying to make Tony come. But then that thought passed over to humiliation. Loki _could_ be the one trying to make Tony come, but Tony didn't want that, preferred his own hand to Loki's body. The humiliation ran deep until it morphed into a sort of pride that Loki was the reason that Tony was so flushed and horny.

The combined emotions were making Loki's head spin, and he was already starting to feel a little sore from the dildo. On one thrust down, he could have sworn that it was getting bigger. A loud groan brought his attention back to Tony, where he could see he was now fucking into his fist.

"Fuck, Loki. I'm not going to last long if you keep that up." Tony's other hand slipped down, and Loki could tell that he was playing with his own balls. He didn't have a very good vantage point, but the mental image was enough to make him speed up his own fucking. Loki gasped when he was rewarded with a cool rush of liquid in his ass.

"What…what was _that_?" Loki gasped out, but as his fucking suddenly grew smoother and easier, it became very clear that the liquid had been a sort of lube.

"Didn't want you to get dried out, now, did we?" Tony smirked, his tone wavering slightly.

Both Loki and Tony were fucking themselves at a rather rapid pace by now, and Loki was getting desperate with every nudge against his prostate. His cock was hard and aching, and slapping against his stomach with the force that he was fucking the machine, but the rope was a very real reminder that he didn't have permission for release.

"Are you,- are you really not… going to let me,- let me come?" Loki gasped out, vaguely embarrassed by the slapping sounds that his ass made in contact with the base of the machine.

Apparently, that was the final push that Tony needed, because he fisted his cock fast and harsh and then was coming with a loud groan. "Fuuuuuck."

Loki slowed down when he saw Tony coming, too entranced by the other's orgasm, and he didn't notice that the machine had quieted and slowed down along with him. It wasn't until Tony had stopped panting and looked up at Loki that Loki realized his mistake. He started moving again, but it was too late; the dildo had expanded again, wrenching a cry out of Loki, and this time, the ridges and grooves disappeared, leaving the dildo smooth again. Loki didn't understand why that particular facet was a punishment until he got into a rhythm again and noticed that no matter what angle he pushed down on, the dildo always seemed to manage to miss his prostate.

Loki was so engrossed with trying to find a way to make it feel good again, too uncomfortable with the sudden width, that he didn't notice Tony get up from his chair and walk right in front of the machine.

"No." Tony stated. Loki blinked open his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and tried to understand what Tony was talking about. Tony, for his part, ran his palms up Loki's thighs until he let them rest in the groove of his groin. His thumbs tucked underneath the ropes there and rubbed absentmindedly.

"No, I'm not going to let you come today." Tony continued. "You have no idea how you look right now, desperately fucking yourself, hoping for an orgasm that will never come, and all because I told you to do it." Tony's fingers dug into Loki's skin and Loki's hips stuttered for a moment before picking up the pace again.

Loki waited for the punishment, but it seemed he managed to miss one this time.

"Kiss me." Tony suddenly ordered.

Loki shuddered, all of his desires tuning into one, singular pulse of want as he zeroed in on Tony's lips. He didn't care that he was fucking himself on a wide dildo, he just really wanted to comply with Tony's order, one that Loki desperately wanted to obey.

Loki adjusted his grip on the machine and still moving his hips, he started to lean forward, desperate to reach Tony who was right there in front of him. Tony, on the other hand, backed up away from Loki's reach.

Loki whimpered, "Sir?" He could feel his face burning hotly in humiliation. All of his thoughts and focus had narrowed to this singular thing, and being denied was cutting him deeper than he'd have thought.

"Shh, easy." Tony must have seen the panic rising in Loki's face, and he quickly moved to calm him. "I want you to kiss me, Loki. But only if you're motionless."

Understanding dawned on Loki very slowly. When it did, he whimpered again and his eyes shuttered closed. If he stopped moving, then he'd get to kiss Tony. But if he stopped moving, the machine would create a new punishment. Loki gasped for air, readjusting his grip on the machine again as he tried to figure out how desperate he was to kiss Tony.

The answer, Loki realized, was very desperate.

Loki opened his eyes, staring at Tony's, mere inches away, and very deliberately slowed down to a stop. The minute his ass was resting on the pad, he leaned in a fraction and Tony was there, already kissing deep into his mouth and demanding everything from Loki. Loki could only moan, and quickly lost himself in Tony's dominating kiss.

Loki had even forgotten that he was supposed to be punished for not moving. At least, he forgot until his ass started burning again. It wasn't the same as before, however. It wasn't with heat, but something else. Loki broke the kiss off to breathe in harshly when he felt something spurt inside of him, and the burning sensation grew severely. Loki whimpered again, too overwhelmed with the pain to understand how to make it stop. It wasn't until Tony's hands on his hips started pushing him up and pulling him down slightly that Loki's body seemed to understand what to do, falling back into a slow tempo. Loki cried out when that only made the burning sensation increase, coating all of his insides with the liquid. Loki hissed out a breath that grew into another whimper.

"Ah, that would be the capsaicin oil, I believe." Tony remarked casually.

"It hu-hurts!" Loki couldn't help crying out, still not quite wanting to move and feel the burn spread, but Tony's hands were compelling him to lift and drop.

"It'll hurt less if you move, Loki. Be a good boy and move, c'mon." Tony coaxed, and soon enough, Loki felt another spurt of liquid, cold this time, and felt the burning sensation fade away. The pain receded, and soon, Loki could fuck himself easily again, moving still slowly, but enough to not trigger whatever senses were on the machine.

"Such a good boy for me. Fucking perfect." Tony praised, reaching a hand up to wipe a tear from Loki's cheek. Loki hadn't even realized that he had cried.

"Back with me?" Tony asked. It took a moment for Loki to catch his breath again, but when he caught the slight crease of worry in Tony's eyebrow, Loki nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Good boy. I'm so proud of you." The amount of sincerity in Tony's voice brought more tears to Loki's eyes, but he reached a hand up to wipe roughly at his face. With his balance suddenly supported by one hand, he almost faltered in his tempo, but Tony caught him in time before it came to that.

"Th-thank you, Sir." Loki whispered brokenly.

Loki was getting so tired, his legs aching fiercely with supporting himself as he bounced on the fake cock. His arms were starting to get wobbly from balancing his weight, and his whole body couldn't stop shaking. Loki's ass felt hugely impaled, and he felt sore all over.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, simply listened to Loki's labored breathing and the squelching sounds of Loki working his hole on the machine. Loki's legs were starting to shake harder, and he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his pace. It was half a relief and half dread when he heard Tony say, "Will you kiss me again?"

Loki whined, but he knew that Tony knew what his answer was. Taking a few more gasping breaths, Loki finally stilled again. He barely brushed his lips against Tony's before he felt the dildo expand again, and then lengthen. Loki cried out when it kept growing longer and longer,, reaching deeper than he'd ever felt anything go, and his breath felt like it'd been punched out of him.

In a panic, Loki began to move again, hoping that it would stop that growing machine, and after a couple of strokes, it became evident that the dildo had stopped its mutating growth spurt. Loki almost cried out in relief before he realized that he'd been cheated of Tony's kiss.

"Tony, pleeeease," Loki whined. His voice hitched on a breath as he tried to get accustomed to the new length and size of the dildo, with it fucking him deeper than ever.

"What is it, sweet-cheeks?" Tony's hands had remained where they were on his hips and were simply holding onto Loki as he undulated up and down.

Loki whined again, but he shook his head and slurred out, "Kiss meeee,"

Loki saw Tony smile at him through blurry eyes and wondered why his sight was so out of focus. "You know how to make that happen, Loki."

Loki gasped in another breath, shivering when the dildo pressed deep and hard inside of him. He felt shame again as he realized he was doing this to himself, fucking himself without abandon, cock leaking in desperate arousal, but he didn't care about coming anymore; he just wanted Tony to kiss him again.

It took a bit longer for Loki to gather up his courage to stop again, but in the end it was mostly down to physical exhaustion. Loki needed the break, so he sort of faltered to a stop, and then his mouth was being enveloped again by Tony's, and Loki started crying again in relief. The relief was short lived, however, once the dildo doled out its punishment.

Loki screamed into Tony's mouth when he felt the dildo fucking into him, fast, hard and ruthless. Loki pulled back from Tony in shock and tried to lift himself up and off, but couldn't, still tied to the floor. In a desperate move, Loki reached out and grabbed onto Tony's arms, fingers tightening their grip.

"Easy, hey, breathe," Tony was saying, sounding far away, "C'mon Loki, you can do this. You have to work with it. C'mon, work with it, let's do this." Tony's hands on his hips tightened their hold, and Loki followed their lead, too numb to think of anything else. The fucking dildo didn't let up at all, and Loki fought hard to find a rhythm and tempo good enough to match the machine's so that he wasn’t getting brutally impaled by it. With Tony coaxing and murmuring encouragements, Loki figured it out, and was soon working with the machine so that he was imitating a real fucking, giving and taking as much as needed.

The only problem was that Loki knew he couldn't keep it up. He was too exhausted, too drained, and completely weak. And as Tony wiped more tears off of Loki's face, Loki knew that Tony knew it as well.

"So good. Loki, you're so good." Tony told him over and over the slick, slapping noises that filled the room. Loki was losing it. He couldn't really see anything anymore, and the machine was overloading every single one of his senses. He was having such a hard time breathing, and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

When Tony next asked him, "Kiss me?" Loki couldn't do it anymore, feeling more helpless than he'd ever did before, the desperation too much for him. He wanted to follow Tony's order so _badly_ , but the daunting thought of stopping was too overwhelming. So was the thought of continuing.

"Red!" Loki sobbed out.

Immediately everything stopped. The machine froze in its tracks, and then it seemed to shrivel up inside of Loki, growing smaller and smaller and slipping away until Loki couldn't feel it inside him anymore. With the dildo gone, he felt achingly empty and overwhelmingly vulnerable, but the feeling was pushed out when he felt strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him tight and close to a body.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're okay. We're done, you're fine, it's okay, shhhh," Loki gradually began to understand that Tony was speaking to him, offering soft soothing words to go along with warm hands that were rubbing along his back, both working efficiently to calm Loki down. The rubbing felt a little weirder than normal as the palms slipped up and down, catching on the ropes still wrapped around his body, but Loki decided that it felt good.

As Loki's mind came back online, he realized that he was still straddling the machine, but that Tony had jumped on and straddled it himself while gathering Loki in his arms. Loki didn't know why, but he found the thought amusing and he gave a dry huff of air that could vaguely be passed as a laugh.

"Hey, you're okay. Loki?" Tony was surprised by the strange sound and he pulled back slightly to look at Loki's face.

"You stopped." Loki said bluntly.

"Of course I stopped. I said I would." Tony said emphatically. He wanted Loki to believe that there would never be another horrible repeat in their relationship again.

"I know." Loki stated. "I like it."

"I will always honor safe words, Loki." Tony promised. Loki believed him and said so. Tony responded by tipping Loki's chin at that and kissing him, letting Loki take the lead and demand his share. Loki was enthusiastic, finally getting the proper kiss he'd been so desperate for. He kissed until his knew his lips were swollen, and Tony's were spit-shiny and red. He smiled at Tony and pushed his head back into Tony's chest, relishing the warm embrace of Tony's arms against his sweaty skin.

After a few minutes of just catching their breaths and calming down, Tony spoke up softly, as if hesitant to break the silence, "The scene's over, Loki. You don't owe me anything, you know that, right?"

Loki nodded and hummed in affirmation before really understanding what Tony was trying to ask. "But…?"

Tony took a deep breath. "It's up to you, Loki. If you want to come now, I will happily jerk you off, and take these ropes off of you, and we can go eat dinner, watch a movie and go to bed." Tony dropped a hand to Loki's groin, grasping Loki's hard cock. Loki was surprised he'd remained hard this whole time.

Loki shuddered at being held so possessively by Tony. "Or?"

Loki could hear the approval that he understood there were options in Tony's voice. "Or you don't come, you leave the ropes on and then later, after eating and watching a movie with the others, I'll take you up to our room, tie you to the suspension hook and fuck you until you come. Twice." Loki trembled at the idea and moaned as his cock gave a twitch in Tony's hand.

"Of course," Tony continued, "You're probably so loose from having fucked yourself so much." The hand that was gripping Loki's cock let go of him and snaked around to slide down Loki's ass. With a gentle pull, Tony lifted Loki's body enough to expose his ass and then trace his tender and abused hole, making Loki whimper at the touch. "So loose, you're practically gaping." Tony whispered. "I can't fuck you if you're this loose." Loki whined in humiliation, feeling his face burn. Tony kept going, "I'd have to cane you, then. Hard. See if I can't tighten up that pretty little pucker of yours." Tony rubbed over his entrance, teasing to slip in, but then his hand disappeared, returning miles away, back on Loki's hip.

"The choice is yours. Whatever you decide, I'll abide." Tony watched as Loki shuddered again and dropped his head back on Tony's chest, only to give him an open-mouthed kiss against his shirt.

"Fuck me. Please, Sir." Loki begged, conviction clear in his voice.

"I was hoping you say that." Tony beamed, hugging Loki closer. "You really are a masochist, aren't you?"

Loki chuckled, "You love it."

"So do you." Tony pointed out. Loki laughed out loud at that.

"Touché."

"C'mon, let's get you dressed up again, and go find out what's for dinner. How much you want to bet Thor's picking the movie tonight?" Tony swung a leg over the machine so he was standing.

"Well, Steve chose last time, so Bruce is next." Tony held a hand out for Loki to hold onto as he swung his own leg over the machine. His balance was shot though, and he almost landed face first into the ground, but Tony caught him in time.

"You're on." Tony said, chipper.

"What do I get if I win?" Loki asked, trying to regain his balance.

"Well, I'm going to make you scream either way, so…." Tony trailed off, slapping Loki's ass lightly, and laughing quietly when it cause Loki to lose what little balance he'd regain.

"Is that a challenge?" Loki huffed out, knowing that Tony was right.

"Challenge accepted." Tony crowed, helping Loki limp over to his discarded pile of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're happy. This was something that I hadn't even planned on writing, and it became the longest installment yet. What is my life. 
> 
> Comments.
> 
> Comments are my life. That's what it is.


End file.
